


The Night We Met

by fanime_sensei



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Non-Chronological, fairy!sid, sidgeno - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanime_sensei/pseuds/fanime_sensei
Summary: Geno meets a beautiful fairy while lost in the woods.“What's your name?” the creature asked, sporting a coy smile.“Geno.”“Geno,” his grin widened. “Would you like to make a deal with me?”





	The Night We Met

**Author's Note:**

> I was definitely inspired by the song "The Night We Met" by Lord Huron so if you want to listen to that while reading this and cry twice as hard, feel free.

“I am not the only traveler who has not repaid his debt,” Geno pleaded with the fairy who seemed indifferent to his tears which were threatening to spill over.  
“Regardless, I cannot and will not provide a service when I know I will not be paid, and when you have not paid another like myself,” she told him, clearly indifferent to his suffering.  
His shoulders slumped, feeling lost once again.  
“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do…” He said, now looking away from the fairy. “I can’t live without him.”  
“Live without who?” She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.  
“My lover, Sidney.” He looked at her, he was crying now.  
“You… you’re the human who took him from us,” there was anger and bitterness in her voice where there was none before.  
His breath hitched; for a brief moment he was fearful. Then he remembered all the times since Sidney’s passing that he had wished for death and welcomed his fear.  
“Yes…” He told her. “But, I didn’t know… didn’t know that he would die just from being with me. I would never have wished that for him. I can’t live without him, but I know he can’t live with me. I just want to go back to before we met. So I can go on living without him, and he can do the same without me… please,” he pleaded once more.  
The fairy eyed him skeptically.  
“... I will do it,” she finally decided.  
“Thank you. Thank you so-” Geno started to thank her before she interrupted him.  
“This is not for you. This is for Sidney.”  
Geno nodded solemnly.  
“Of course.”  
Geno hadn’t even seen the fairy cast her spell before the last few months of his life passed before his eyes, just before being removed from his memory forever.

 

It was the night of Sidney’s death, not even a week before Geno seeked out the help of another fairy. Sidney laid in Geno’s arms, singing to him, trying to comfort his lover about his own passing.  
Geno cried as he listened to his singing. He had already tried to get him to stop singing and save his strength, but Sidney just argued with him that it was pointless to try and save his strength at this point. Geno easily gave in, not wanting to spend their last few moments arguing.  
“We all have but a limited amount of time in this world,” Sidney told Geno, voice still just as sweet as ever.  
Geno sniffled and held him tighter, as though doing so would keep him on this plane of existence for longer.  
“But you should have lived longer than me… It’s my fault that you’re dying now,” he choked through his tears.  
“Shh… I’ve told you before, this is my fault. I knew the consequences… But I still had to know what it was like… to hold you, and to touch you. To be intimate with another person and be in love… and it was all so worth it. I just wish that I hadn’t had to drag you down with me, that I didn’t have to hurt you.”  
Geno made Sidney look at him.  
“It was worth it to me too.” And he kissed him softly.  
Sidney kissed back, but with more fervor, giving Geno everything he had left to give, before slowly fading away.  
Geno’s heart skipped a beat once he realized that Sidney was finally gone. He was quiet for a moment before allowing himself to sob into the lifeless shoulder of his lover.

 

Sidney had been living exclusively with Geno for a few months now.  
Geno had never felt better; Sidney was the love of his life and was the first thing Geno saw in the morning, and the last thing he saw at night. Everything seemed as though it were a fairy tale, until the day Sidney collapsed in the kitchen.  
There was a crash at just about the same time there was a loud ‘thump!’ in the kitchen.  
Geno jumped up from his seat in the living room and ran to the kitchen. “Sid?”  
Sidney was lying on the ground next to the shattered remnants of a bowl, with freshly washed grapes scattered all around him.  
Geno knelt down next to him and gathered him into his arms.  
“Sidney? Wake up,” He tried to coax him awake by gently patting his cheeks.  
Sidney’s eyelids fluttered open to reveal bright hazel eyes. He looked up at Geno and frowned at the concern on his face.  
“Hey… I’m alright.” He looked at the smashed and scattered bowl of fruit on the floor. “Oh, I’m sorry…”  
Geno stopped him. “It’s not a big deal. Are you alright?” He asked as he stroked his cheek with one thumb.  
Sidney nodded and sat up before collapsing back into Geno’s arms and sighing.  
Geno frowned.  
“You sure you’re alright?”  
Sidney looked up at him.  
“I have to tell you something.”

 

It was the first night they had spent together since Sidney had committed to staying with Geno, and the first time they had been intimate together since then too. Although sex with Sidney had already been better than sex Geno had ever had with anyone else, he felt like this night was even better than usual. Just knowing that Sidney would be there when he woke up in the morning made everything that much better.  
But there was something else, like Sidney was giving him more than he had ever given him before. His moans were louder, more sincere.  
He dragged his nails down Geno's back and over his buttocks, reveling in the curves of his body. He kissed and sucked on Geno's neck, leaving his marks, claiming his territory.  
Even when they were both spent, Sidney clung to Geno, as though he was afraid he would lose him.  
Geno laid with him, arms draped loosely around his lover. He just watched him and grinned.  
“... What?” Sidney asked when he finally noticed the human watching him.  
Geno shrugged.  
“I just love you.”  
Despite being already flushed, Sidney blushed an even deeper red.  
“I love you too.”  
Geno grinned impossibly wide before rolling over to kiss his lover again. 

 

It had been a few weeks since Geno and Sidney had met, a few weeks since Geno had made a deal with Sidney and the pair were all but inseparable.  
Geno went to the woods where their worlds met everyday, and everyday he met up with Sidney.  
Sidney was always there waiting for him, always a smile on his face.  
But today Geno had something to say to Sidney and Sidney could tell.  
“Go ahead and tell me,” Sidney demanded, his arms crossed.  
“What?” Geno asked, trying to feign ignorance but also genuinely confused.  
“I'm not stupid,” Sidney told him. “You have something to tell me.”  
“I know you're not stupid, I just didn't think you were psychic,” Geno replied.  
Sidney snorted. “Just tell me.”  
Geno took a deep breath before speaking again.  
“I… I know we made a deal, but… I don't think we should see each other anymore.”  
Sidney uncrossed his arms and his shoulders slumped.  
“But… why?” He just sounded upset.  
“I just… I'm falling for you. I don't think it's a good-"  
Sidney quickly cut Geno off with a kiss.  
“I'm falling in love with you too,” he told him with a grin.  
Geno was blushing as he watched the fairy.  
“Oh. So, I can kiss you again?”  
Sidney nodded, an impish grin on his face.  
Geno wrapped his arms around Sidney and leaned in for another kiss. 

 

And then, it was as if no time had passed at all and Geno was back at the night he had met Sidney. Lost in the woods after a long day of hiking. Lost at the convergence of his world and the fairy world.  
Though he couldn't know for sure, he felt as though he wasn't in his world anymore. The grass was greener. There was an absence of leaves on the ground, despite the canopy being so thick. Lightning bugs illuminated the air, though Geno couldn't recall having ever seen them in this area before.  
Then he noticed a figure in his line of sight. He couldn't recall it having been there before, but he couldn't say with certainty that it wasn't there either.  
The figure looked human, but more beautiful than any human he had ever seen. His skin seemed to glow with the moonlight and he felt his green eyes pierce his body, seeing into every inch of him. He smiled at him and Geno suddenly felt intoxicated.  
Geno waved to the being, and he waved back and beckoned him closer.  
Though every fiber of his being was screaming to not walk towards the creature, to turn around and try and find another way back, Geno couldn't help but walk to him.  
“What's your name?” the creature asked, sporting a coy smile.  
“Geno.”  
“Geno,” his grin widened. “Would you like to make a deal with me?”


End file.
